School of Rock II Chapter 2
by silverwolf1561
Summary: chapter 2!


The School of Rock II

"Katie! Wake up! It's time for school!" Katie's father yelled from downstairs. Katie woke up, and got dressed. She was headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and she saw Roxy in her bathroom brushing her hair. Roxy's hair had grew out, it was the perfect shade of blonde, and Roxy got taller, her eyes got bluer, it was amazing how much Roxy changed. She walked over to the blonde beauty. "Hey!" Katie said with excitement in her voice and hugged Roxy. Roxy was surprised to see Katie so grown up, it had been 4 whole years since they've seen each other. Roxy had hugged back. The hug ended. "How aw you" Katie said with her toothbrush in her mouth. "Good. Hey, what are you doing after school?" Roxy asked, just incase she had plans with her cousin. "OH! I'm SO sorry. But I sorta have plans after school, but after that we can talk and stuff!" Katie lied to her cousin, right after school she was going to practice with the band. "Oh, that's ok. It's no big deal; I'll just look around town!" Roxy said with somewhat excitement in her voice.

They were both ready for school, and they got in the car. It was time to go to school.

Katie went inside the school. "Oh, and you and Aunt Maxine can talk to the office for your schedule and stuff! See you in class!" Katie yelled to her cousin while walking down the hall. Roxy smiled and waved. Roxy went to the office with her mom and got Roxy's schedule, books, and even got a tour of the school.

"Ok, now what does 'N' equal in this equation?" Asked Mr. Schneebly. Mr. Schneebly was a permanent school teacher at the prep school of which Katie and the rest of the band attended. A knock came from the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door. Mr. Schneebly opened the door. Roxy walked into the classroom with her hands holding a math book. "Alright class! Settle down! We have a new student joining our class, her name is Roxanne Brown. Oh, are you related to Katie?" Mr. Schneebly asked Roxy. "Yeah I am, and also my friends call me Roxy"

"Ok! We'll call you Roxy from now on. Now why don't you take a seat right there" Mr. Schneebly pointed to a seat in the back on the right. Roxy made her way through stares, desks, (and she didnt know why, but some glares too!)and made it to her seat and sat down. About 20 minutes later the bell rang, it was time for lunch. Roxy got her things and walked down the hall. Katie was far behind Roxy and started talking to her friends.

"That was your cousin?" Tomika asked.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Katie replied.

"No, sorry. Oh and Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still going to practice since your cousin is here?"

"Yeah" Katie felt a little bad about dissing her cousin..

"Oh... Well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you tell Dewey that I'll be 20 minutes late?"

"Sure, why are you going to be late?"

"I have a dentist appointment"

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him that. I should probably find Roxy, she may be lost. See ya!"

Roxy was seen eating alone at a table in the back of the room. Katie was walking over when Zack pulled her by her arm and made her sit down at the table he, and the rest of the band was sitting at. "What the hell?" Katie said

"Haha did I scare you?" Zack asked Katie with a smirk on his face.

"A little, I didn't know you were going to pull me haha" Katie replied.

"Katie!" yelled Freddy when he was coming through the doors that led to the cafeteria. Freddy sat down across from Katie. "Is Roxy really your cousin?" Freddy asked.

"No, she's some stranger I found on the street I thought I could pass as my cousin" Katie replied sarcastically.

"Well, sorry, jeez. So you going to practice?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, are you bringing Roxy?"

"Why?"

Freddy turned red, as did Zack. Freddy and Zack looked at each other and KNEW right away that they thought the same girl was hot- Roxy!

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Freddy said glaring at Zack while not trying to laugh.

"No way! You cannot-"Zack said shocked.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Katie said totally confused. Zack and Freddy forgot that Katie was even there.

"He! You! No! Stop doing that!" both Zack and Freddy said each word at the same time. At this point, Katie was as confused as seeing a random stranger riding a llama in New York in traffic- and her facial expression showed that. Tomika pulled Katie's arm to pull her closer to her so that Tomika could whisper something into Katie's ear. "owwww! Tomika!" everyone else in the band was getting food, and Freddy and Zack were too caught up in saying each others' words to care that Katie was being pulled by Tomika. "They both think that Roxy is hot." Tomika and Katie laughed. Katie agreed with Tomika and before they knew it, they were bursting out in laughter.

After lots of classes, school was over, and it was time for practice. Katie bumped into Roxy "oh sorry! How was your first day here, Roxy?"

"Oh, it's ok, I should have watched where I was going, and it was good. I made some new friends!"

"Oh, awesome! Well, I have to go, I'll see you at dinner then, we'll catch up! okay?"

"ok, see ya!". Roxy left from the opposite side of the school. Katie made her way to The School Of Rock, and entered the building, walked up the stairs, and started unpack the bass that was already at practice, everyone was there also, just as the amps were turned on everyone heard something from out the window, everyone put down their instruments and all and went over to the window. It was a girl singing! Her face wasn't facing the window, the girl's back was. The girl's voice was amazing, it was like a rock'n'roll angel! Dewey had heard the girl's voice, and ran out of the building. Before the band knew it, the mysterious girl had been brought upstairs because in New York, anything is possible, ESPECIALLY with Dewey, the door opened, the beautiful girl that was singing, was Roxy!

A/N haha, yeah, I was gonna make it MORE of a cliff hanger, but I was nice, so be thankful! Lol. In the next chapter: Katie will be really weird around Roxy, and you'll find out about a secret Katie has that has to do with the whole "M rated thing", and the boys will be in it more. So stay tuned, AND REVIEW! Also, i'd like to thank xxloveandhatexx for being my first review! wee! haha, so please, REVIEW and feel free to ask questions or whatever.


End file.
